


Self Deception

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was glee.</p></blockquote>





	Self Deception

"What were you thinking? We could have been killed."

"No thinking required. "

"No kidding. I thought we had decided on a plan, not run in and hope for the best."

"Don't you see, B? You need to let your instincts take over. It's dirty dancing with a stake, not a bio test. Don't tell me you didn't feel the rush.'

"I am 100% rushless," Buffy said as she stormed off. Only people with three names got off on killing, even if it was demons not people.

She **had not** felt like laughing when those vampires had exploded into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was glee.


End file.
